Lluvias peril
by croenkh
Summary: WARNING: Rape scenario role play. Where is Lluvia? Who s talking? Why can t she move? And what will they do to her...?


When Lluvia woke up, it was still dark outside.

She rolled to the side. Something was lay on something hard.

Was she on the floor?

Lluvia wanted to get up, but she couldn´t move her arms the way she wanted to.

Slowly she got more and more awake. Her hands were tied.

Startled, she pushed herself up as best as she could, sitting up sideways.

It was not dark. She was blindfolded. Where WAS she?

"Oh, you´re finally awake, princess?", she heard an unfamiliar male voice from nearby.

"Who... who are you? Where am I?", Lluvia asked, frightened.

The voice answered: "Don´t concern yourself with that. You do not need to know."

Lluvia´s heart pounded. She got kidnapped. But that wouldn´t stop her.

She was Lluvia Lockser, former member of the Element 4, now proud member of the greatest of all guilds, Fairy Tail!

She would just turn to water and escape.

...but she couldn´t.

She heard the voice laughing. "Something wrong?", he snarled.

"What... what have you done to me? Why can´t I use my magic?", Lluvia asked.

She heard footsteps coming closer, and felt a sudden tugging at her throat.

"Magic sealing collar. Try as much as you want, you won´t get anywhere. Now", he said, his hand slowly wandering over her shoulder, and down her arm, "let´s start this."

He grabbed her bound hands, and yanked them upwards.

Lluvia heard a click. Her hands were stuck above her.

"Let me go, please!" Lluvia pleaded. Her kidnapper did not answer, he just let his fingers glide all over her.

In that moment Lluvia realised that she was naked. And it dawned on her, what would happen next...

"N... no...", she stammered, when his hand was already at her pussy.

"Oh yes", he laughed as he let a finger slide inside.

Lluvia moaned. "Don´t... please...", she pleaded, as his finger wiggled around inside her.

Then a second one followed, and a third.

Lluvia wanted to shout, call for help, when something pressed against her face, parting her lips, and entering her mouth.

All she could do was let out some muffled noises, as someone thrust a cock in her throat.

"God, that feels great", she heard another voice say.

Lluvia´s heart pounded even faster. Two guys.

One was fingering her, while the other throat fucked her.

They were not gentle, either. Lluvia could feel the guy´s balls whenever he thrust.

And the other one kept on sliding his fingers in and out of her pussy.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to turn to water, but she couldn´t.

"Come on, fellas, join in!", she heard the second guy shouting.

And then it started. She could feel hands, groping everywhere. Tongues, lips, licking her, kissing her, tasting her.

The cock pulled out of her mouth, and the next second someone kissed her, forcing his tongue inside.

Lluvia tried to resist, but the sensations got too much.

Her Breasts got fondled by strong hands, her nipples got played with by slender fingers.

Someone kissed her neck ever so gently, while another let his tongue play around her ear.

She felt hands on her back, just gliding over her silky skin.

The guy kissing her let up, only to have his spot taken by another one immediately.

Lluvia´s mind went blank. She tried to focus, but there was just too much.

She could not help herself and kissed back.

Another tongue on her neck. Someone playing with her ass.

She felt a something between her bound hands. Instinctively she grabbed it.

It was another dick. She could not move her hands, but the owner of the cock moved around.

She was not just kidnapped, she was being used as a sextoy.

Lluvia´s whole body got groped and licked, while she kissed changing people, and stroking a dick.

She came, but no end was in sight.

The hands kept exploring, tha tongues licking, the cocks thrusting.

Her mind went blank, then concentrated on any new sensation, then went blank again, and again.

After what felt like an eternity, and too many orgasms to count, they finally let up.

Lluvia would have fallen down, if it weren´t for her restraints.

It was over.

Or so she thought.

She felt strong hands, grabbing her inner thigh, spreading her legs.

"Wha...", she tried to speak, but was too exhausted. Panting and sweating she stood there, held by restraints and two strong hands,

her pussy dripping.

Then she felt it. The one thing no one had done to her today.

A cock, hard as steel, rubbing against her wet thighs, ready to enter her.

"No... please...", she mustered all the strength she could, just to speak. "G... Gray..."

"Is right here", a familiar voice said, right in front of her.

Lluvia´s heart felt like it would leap out of her chest.

"Gray? B... but... what are you..."

He layed a finger on her lips. She stopped talking.

"Isn´t that obvious?", he asked. "If anyone get´s to fuck your sweet pussy, it´s me."

Lluvia heard those words, but it took her a second to understand them.

"Wha...", she started, but his lips met hers, and with that, nothing mattered anymore.

Lluvia kissed Gray, passionately. Her lips on his, her tongue playing with his tongue.

Then suddenly Gray moved his hips, his erect cock entering her with ease.

Lluvia´s head snapped back, and she could not help but let out a loud moan.

Gray was inside of her.

He was forcefull, yet gentle. She could feel him pulling back, thrusting forward, filling her completely.

The whole time she was used as a sextoy, but now she was his sextoy.

And it felt amazing. She could not see him, but she could smell him.

Taste him. Feel him.

He had his hands on her ass, kneading it while using it to thrust deep inside her.

Her moans got louder, she did not care.

One after another the hands came back. Grabbing her tits, pulling her hair, carassing her body.

She did not mind. Gray´s cock was inside her, and she was his, and his alone.

Someone stepped behind her. She felt another cock against her ass.

Lluvia did not mind. "Do it", she whispered, then kissed Gray again.

Someone entered her from behind. Lluvia got fucked in the ass. But she wouldn´t want

it to be any other way, if it meant getting fucked by Gray.

His dick thrust in her again, again, again...

Without her even realizing someone had removed her restraints.

Her hands found Grays body. His perfect body.

Lluvia never felt so happy before.

She took a cock from behind, got groped by who knows how many guys,

and she was used like a toy...

But she was with Gray.

"Gray, I am about to...", she whispered.

Gray picked up the pace, ramming her pussy, while the guy behind her did the same in her ass.

"Do it. Come for me, my beautiful angel", Gray whispered back.

That did it, and pushed Lluvia over the edge. She grabbed Gray tightly, and let it all out.

She almost yelled in pleasure, her Pussy clamping down on his dick, still feeling it going in, going out.

She rode the wave and his dick, not even aware that the guy behind her had left.

She was one with Gray, and the pleasure just didn´t stop.

It pulsated through her, each of his thrusts bringing her new excitement.

Then she collapsed. She lay on the ground, panting like crazy, exhausted. Exhausted but happy.

Her hand went to her pussy, the place his Penis was just a second ago.

"Alright, everyone, let´s give her our thanks!", she heard him say.

Next thing she knew she felt warm goo. From what she could tell everyone had gathered around her, unloading.

Shooting their thick, warm cum all over her.

She got it on her tits, her belly, her neck, her lips...

Lluvia lay naked, sweating, in front of a group of guys who just had her way with her.

Who made her their sextoy. And now they shot their juice all over her body, like a filthy whore.

But she didn´t care. Because some of that cum belonged to him. She was his filthy whore.

She heard multiple footsteps getting away from her. Her blindfold was lifted. Next to her kneeled Gray, smiling gently.

"So", he asked, "Was it how you fantasized?"

Lluvia smiled blissfully.

"No", she whispered. "It was better."

"And next time", she added, "Me and the girls will kidnap you..."


End file.
